1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a MOS switching circuit for converting the code of an n-position binary number (n&gt;3) into the code of the associated, at least two-place decimal number.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Binary-to-decimal code converters for converting a four-position binary code into a one-place decimal code are known, for example, from DE-AS No. 17 62 759. This code converter uses per decimal units digit each time one AND-Gate having four inputs to which the binary position signals or the complements thereof are to be applied accordingly. This code converter is realized as a bipolar integrated circuit with the aid of transistors arranged in parallel with one another by way of their collector-emitter paths acting upon a common emitter resistor designed as a voltage divider, to the tapping point of which there is connected an inverter transistor. This DE-AS, however, discloses nothing about the way in which the digit corresponding to the decimal tens position is obtained from the four-position binary code.
Moreover, from DE-OS No. 24 52 319 there is known a decoding circuit composed of MOS-devices, for a one-out-of-n binary code serving as a read-out circuit for corresponding memories built up in a matrix way. This arrangement contains per bit the series arrangement of three MOS transistors, with the center one and one of the two other transistors each time being arranged in parallel with one further transistor.
With regard to a code converter converting an n-position binary code into a one-out-of-2.sup.n code, one realization with the aid of the so-called ECL-technique has become known from DE-AS No. 25 34 736, hence also using a bipolar circuit technique for integrated circuits.